Peahat
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a race of large, flying, plant enemies. Peahats are vegetable-like in appearance. They are only active in the daytime, but can produce larvae at night if struck. In some games, they can be killed while they are resting on the ground, and in other games, their roots must be struck underneath the blades. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Peahats are not much larger than Link, but are immune to almost all attacks while they are moving and their blades are spinning. To defeat them, Link must wait until they momentarily stop moving, at which point they become easy targets. The exception to this is if their movement is stopped by Link using the clock; if they were moving at the time that Link touched the clock and caused all of his enemies to freeze, the game regards the Peahats as still being in motion and they will take no damage from any attack. In the game, their name is written "P. Hat". This was likely intended as an abbreviation of "propeller hat". The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Peahats in this game are quite similar to those in the original. They can also be defeated if Link picks up a pot or boulder with the Power Bracelet and throws it at them. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Peahats in this game are much larger than their counterparts from earlier games. While Link is a child, they litter Hyrule Field, and begin to attack whenever he comes near. Despite this, they never attack the Running Man. Their appearance has also changed from earlier games, having large blade-like propellers as opposed to the flower vanes they once had. They are far larger than their appearance in any other game and make a recognizable helicopter sound while flying. They do not attack during the night, but if hit, they will become agitated and send miniature versions of themselves to attack the intruder. Navi identifies these smaller versions as Peahat Larva. There are also two peahats that levitate the entire day and only spawn larvae instead of attacking directly. For reasons unknown, these enemies are nowhere to be found during Link's adulthood. Navi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Peahats tend to dwell in underground areas, and are identical to their Ocarina of Time counterparts, though far less in number. They are commonly found asleep and behave in the same fashion as a Peahat would during night. Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Peahats can only be damaged while they are planted in the ground. When they begin flying, they become temporarily invincible, making them difficult to avoid given their random movements. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Peahats are small, multi-eyed creatures that pilot themselves into Link and attack him with their flower-like blades. They can only be killed with projectiles unless Link disables their blades, as their spinning blades act as a shield against swords. Their blades can be disabled with the Boomerang, Deku Leaf, or Hookshot, causing them to tumble to the ground. It is then possible to defeat them with the sword. Link can also defeat them with one shot of the Hero's Bow. The propeller on their heads seems to be composed of Golden Feathers, since Golden Feathers can be stolen with the Grappling Hook or obtained by defeating them. The feathers cannot be stolen after the propeller is severed with the Boomerang. The game also features an enemy similar in both name and function known as Seahats, being large flying creatures that inhabit the Great Sea and somewhat resemble sharks. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Peahats can be found throughout Hyrule's overworld. They can be defeated by projectiles, the Gust Jar, and a Spin Attack from the Four Sword, among other things. There are, however, other Peahats that carry Bombs that will drop the objects they carry on Link. These Peahats fly much higher than regular Peahats, but will come down to the same altitude as regular Peahats after dropping their bombs. They will then fly around at high speed until they can produce bombs again. They cannot be defeated by using the Gust Jar or many of the other weapons normal Peahats can be defeated with. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Peahats appear in the Gerudo Desert and the City in the Sky serving as Clawshot targets. Their appearance has once again changed; only the rotating "leaves" appear plant-like, and the bulk of the Peahat's body is the large root that Link can hang from with a Clawshot. Unlike in previous installments, these Peahats do not attack Link and are actually helpful in many areas. Despite this, the music heard when Link is near an enemy still plays in proximity to Peahats. They are instrumental in the battle against Argorok at the City in the Sky during the latter part of the second half of the battle. They are used by Link to swing from Peahat to Peahat in order to attack Argorok and avoid his fire attacks. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Peahats are found in areas such as the Lanayru Desert. They act similarly to their Twilight Princess counterparts, as they don't hurt Link. However, certain Peahats must be uprooted with the Whip. Strangely, a Peahat that comes close to Link while flying cannot be pulled in with the Whip, even if it was pulled from its roots this way. As in Twilight Princess, they cannot be destroyed. Fi's Note The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds '' Peahats are only found in the boss battle of the Desert Palace where they are summoned by Zaganaga. They will attempt to hit Link by ramming him and possibly make him fall into the quicksand below the platforms. Despite Peahats not appearing as normal enemies, they have s Lorule variety called Keeleons. Non-canonical appearances ''Link's Crossbow Training Peahats appear in the single stage of the game which takes place in the City in the Sky. They are largely ornamental in nature, although Link can shoot them for extra points. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Peahats appear as enemies in the Smash Run gamemode with their Ocarina of Time design. Like in Ocarina of Time, they will send out Peahat Larva to attack the player. A Peahat also appears as a trophy. See also * Peahat Larva * Seahat es:Peahat Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies